Zabuza Returns
by Zabuza23
Summary: All is quiet in the Land of Waves, untill Zabuza returns from the dead. What will The Demon do now that he is again alive? This is how Naruto would be if he were alive. Rated M to be safe for blood and language and character death. PLEASE REVIEW FIRST FIC
1. The Grave

**Zabuza's Return.**

**Chapter One- The Grave**

All was quiet in The Land Of Waves, Tazuna was at home eating dinner with his family. The bridge has long since been finished, thanks to Naruto and his group. The Chunin exams had began and The finals were tomorrow. The happy people of the Land of Waves took no notice to the rain that suddenly came down. They took no notice that a swirling mist came from a grave not to far from the bridge. No notice to the hand that suddenly sprang out of it. Zabuza was alive!

He came out without his trademark mask, he still had bloodstains on him. He was not smiling, he just looked around to survey his environment. It seems fate has given him another chance, Haku has given him another chance. He would take that chance, but first he had travel to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Before that he had to think about how the hell he lived, Gato's men had killed him, hadn't they? No, they didn't he did not die, but was simply buried alive, or in a comma. He looked at his own grave, and took out his sword. Then he looked at Haku's, after a few tears fell The Demon spoke. "Haku, you were always at my side, but I guess you wanted some time alone before I join you, I swear that I shall find a way to bring you back no matter what." With that Zabuza left to find another piece of cloth for his face.

* * *

Yes, this chapter was short I know, most of mine are, but they WILL get longer. PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fic so I REALLY appreciate them. Thanks. 


	2. The Leaf's Destruction

**Chapter Two- The Leaf's Destruction**

Naruto was completely drained, after all he did just take down that arrogant Neji Hyuga. After that he watched Sasuke and Kakashi sensei make their reappearance. The crowd went nuts! And for who? Sasuke, Sasuke, that's who they ALWAYS cheer for. But he didn't care anymore, after all Sasuke was his best friend. They both respected each other, all though they kept it to themselves.

He then watched Sasuke fight Gaara , and as Sasuke used his Chidori, something made Naruto think. Where had he seen that before? He knew it looked familiar, but he couldn't place where? "Yes, Naruto you have seen that before, from me." Naruto jumped from the voice that was from his sensei. "Kakashi sensei, Don't scare me like that!" "Sorry, but I knew that was what was troubling you from the look on your face." said the skilled Jounin. "I used that technique on-." He was cut off by a loud explosion, Orochimaru's invasion had begun!

Naruto watched as Sasuke left to find Gaara. "Naruto, go with Sakura and Shikamaru and get him back." yelled Kakashi. He was fighting some Sound and Sand goons, with Guy right with him. He watched as the three left as he sliced another goon open. "Kakashi look up!" shouted his rival Guy. He looked to see a purple cage surrounding the great Third Hokage. "It has to be Orochimaru, Guy." spoke Kakashi. "Yes, he attacks when we least expected it."

As more men were killed on both sides, a swirling mist came, at first it was light, but it quickly grew so that it was hard to see. "I know this mist, but it can't be." exclaimed Kakashi. "Sorry I kept you waiting Kakashi, I must apologize for the lateness of my return." rang a deep voice. Everyone stopped to listen, while a Sound ninja attacked Kakashi! To his surprise though, he was quickly cut in half as his blood spilled all over. A huge sword was his savior, a sword that led to the hand of Zabuza Momochi. "Zabuza! I didn't expect to ever see your face again, I'll make sure I don't need to again!" "Relax Kakashi, I'm here to help." said Zabuza. "Why? You want revenge don't you?" retorted Kakashi. "No, we were friends in the end, you honored my "last" request, so now I will make up for all the evil I have done." "Then help my students, they are fighting a powerful Sand Ninja and need the help!" "Those brats? Consider them saved, later Kakashi." then he was gone


	3. Demon Vs Demon

**Chapter Three- Demon vs. Demon**

Naruto was out of options, Gaara was unstoppable! Sasuke was down and Sakura was attached by sand to a tree. He was also out of tricks. "Ha ha ha ha ha, is that all you guys in the leaf can do?" "You see, you need to love yourself and only yourself or else you are weak!" laughed Gaara in half demon form. "That's not true, friends are what gives you power, I just don't have enough." said the blonde. "Your right kid, I learned that pretty recently myself." rang a voice.

A sword came from the trees cutting Sakura loose of her sand prison. Naruto and Sasuke were in shock, Gaara however was unamused. Zabuza came down in between the two Leaf ninjas. "No, you were dead, killed!" Zabuza slightly turned his head so one eye was looking at the blonde. "No, I can't die, I still have a dream that is burning strong, and that's all thanks to you and your words kid." "You still want to take over your village, after everything you went through, I don't believe you, you rat." spouted Naruto. Zabuza turned his head in full now and spoke one word "Haku." Naruto understood instantly. "I'm sorry, it's just hard to take, first you die and now you're here, helping us even!" "Hmph." was all he got in reply. Someone else was very annoyed though. "Enough with the song and dance, I need to feel alive, help me!" said a sadistic Gaara. "I can help, you bastard but to make you feel DEAD." with that he jumped into action.

Zabuza charged with his kunai ready, he threw them but they were lost in an abyss of sand. "No good." "Ha ha ha ha ha, you need to try something else weakling." yelled Gaara. Zabuza took out his sword, and Gaara's eyes got a little bigger. "Sand Shuriken" he yelled. Five giant shurikens of sand came at the Mist Warrior. He simply cut them in half. Zabuza charged but Gaara whipped him away with his tail.

Zabuza hit a tree but landed on his feet. He looked up to see Gaara charge him with a huge claw. He jumped over this and came down, sword first to cut off Gaara's tail. He roared with pain. " I guess I need full power to kill you then." He then transformed into his full Shukaku form. "You just made things easier, you weak Genin punk." He made a series of hand signs and cried "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" A dragon of water came at the giant monster Gaara, "Wind Bullet" He tried to yell but it was too late. The water dragon dissolved two of his legs, sending Gaara crashing to the floor as he deformed to his original form. "How? No one is that strong?" Gaara questioned. He starts to crawl away, to get to Kankuro and Temari. Right now the Sand ninja feels something he never felt before: fear.

Zabuza calmly walks up to the crawling Gaara and speaks "Many are as powerful or more than me, you are just weak, so I will relieve you of that weakness." As his siblings arrive Zabuza decapitates Gaara as blood flows on his sword. "Gaara." cried Temari. "We gotta get outta here Temari." yelled Kankuro. Zabuza saw them though, and threw his sword. As they turned, they were both cleaved in half. Naruto was horrified, as was Sasuke. "Your still as brutal as ever I see Zabuza." said Sasuke. "Hmph" was his answer. Zabuza put Sasuke and Sakura on his shoulders as he and Naruto walked back to the village.


	4. Swords and Uchiha's

**Chapter Four- Swords and Uchiha's**

When they returned to the village, the Third Hokage was dead, and Orochimaru had retreated. As the three Genin on Kakashi's team were treated, Zabuza spoke to the Copy Ninja. "What now Zabuza?" "I shall continue to do what I did today, those brats are all I have left that means anything, so I will protect them until I find a way to bring Haku back."

"Losing Haku, is torturing you Zabuza, and you see a little bit of him in my students." "Maybe, Kakashi." He answers. "You also can't go anywhere else, no village wants you, so you need to stick to the shadows." "That's what I plan to do Kakashi, and don't tell them that I will be following them, they won't like it." And with that, he was gone in the mist again.

Naruto awoke in the morning with much pain. Last night he asked where Zabuza went but Kakashi told them he had to look for a way to find Haku. Naruto felt bad for the Mist Ninja, he had nothing left, nothing at all. He dressed and then went to his favorite, Ichiraku Ramen shop. He had to eat quickly so he could go with that pervert of a sage to find some woman named Tsunade.

Sasuke on the other hand was much more pissed, he couldn't beat Gaara, so how could he beat Itachi? He was weak and needed strength, and he couldn't shake the feeling that someone evil was coming. That Dobe Naruto would be gone with Jiraiya by now so he would have one less person to spar with. He would have to do it himself, he walked outside his mansion to go to the training grounds. He thought it was a little foggy out, but he would work around it. Meanwhile a masked man watched him walk. "So he is here, I didn't think I would meet him here, this kid is safe, but the blonde brat might not be, I better go to him." With that Zabuza left to find Naruto, as Sasuke noticed that it was less cold all of a sudden.

"I can't believe that pervy old man left me here in a stupid hotel room" said the blonde hyperactive ninja. He then herd a knock at the door. "One minute, I'm coming, impatient old man." When he opened it though, it wasn't Jiraiya, it was two cloaked men. One had red Sharingan eyes, the other was a pale blue. "Naruto Uzumaki, I presume?" said one. Before he could answer he was grabbed by the neck. "The Nine Tails is ours, little one." he said. "You look like-." he started but a shout cut him off, Sasuke. He was standing there looking very angry. " ITACHI." he screamed, and charged with Chidori.

His brother caught him though and slammed him into the wall. "Your rage isn't strong enough, little brother." His eyes span as he planned to use the Tsukuyomi but he was also stopped by a shout, Jiraiya's. "NOW." Zabuza sprang on his order and grabbed Sasuke before he was harmed. "Well one of you is Itachi Uchiha, but who is the other." said the white haired sage. "That would be Kisame Hoshigaki." said Zabuza. Kisame drew his shark skin blade. "Zabuza, long time no see, I heard you were dead." "You wish, you were second in the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist so you decided to go crying to the Akatsuki." "At least I still HAVE a partner and one with power, Zabuza." retorted Kisame. That was it for Zabuza, he yelled to Jiraiya "Take the Uchiha, Kisame is mine." "Right." Then the battle began.

Zabuza charged like a man possessed, he would not allow someone to insult Haku, especially a lowly second rate Mist Ninja like Kisame! He swung his sword with all he had but Kisame was quick enough to block it with his Shark Skin. "Wow, that was really close, you were never this good Zabuza, did insulting your little Haku make you mad?" "Shut up, Kisame." Kisame then took something he never expected, a right fist to his face, Zabuza never used his hands! "I must have really made him angry for him to do that." thought Kisame. He then took a slash in his lower left leg. His blood now stained Zabuza's sword. "Now your making me get into this, lets have some fun Zabuza." "That's what's wrong with you Kisame, all you do is talk, when you should be paying attention." Zabuza was charging again and Kisame was the one to swing his sword this time. Zabuza ducked under it and gave him a heavy uppercut. Kisame skidded across the floor, coughing up some blood along the way.

He then took the time to turn and see how Itachi was doing. He was having just as much trouble with Jiraiya, although with his classic Uchiha face, it didn't look that way, he was just as straight faced as always. But Kisame knew his partner and knew he was in trouble, he also got to know Zabuza's fist as it collided with his jaw again. "Pay attention Kisame, I'd hate to kill you when your not at your best." taunted Zabuza. Kisame took advantage of the taunt and rushed Zabuza with a quick slash, Zabuza was quick enough to block though. He felt a weird feeling when the blades connected though, like a was losing something. Of coarse, he forgot, Shark Skin steels Chakra!

While he was pondering this Kisame struck with a strike that shredded Zabuza to pieces. He was dead again, or at least the Water Clone he created was. It exploded into a mess of water, "Of coarse, Water Clone Jutsu, I should have known." The real Zabuza was behind Kisame, so Kisame turned and used his razor sharp teeth to biter into the shoulder of Zabuza! "Ugh, how degrading for you to do such a dirty move Kisame." said Zabuza. "When its life or death you do what you have to so Zabuza." answered Kisame. He gave one final swing to finish the battle but Zabuza was too quick and gave one of his own. The blades collided, and with a few sparks, Kisame's exploded into a mess of metal and shark skin. Zabuza leaped back a bit and checked his own sword, some of it had been shaved off, but it was nothing he couldn't fix with some time.

Kisame stool a quick glance at Itachi again, now even his faced showed anger as he and Jiraiya battled to a standstill. This was a fatal mistake though because Zabuza now trapped him in his Water Prison Jutsu! "I told you to pay attention, now the price is your life!" Zabuza swung to kill Kisame, and a piece of metal broke the prison, but it was Itachi's kunai knife. "Kisame lets go, we can't beat them, not now anyway." he spoke. "Right." With that they both disappeared. "Man, I am exhausted from that, I think I'll go to the hot springs and check out some women." said Jiraiya. Everyone stopped and stared because Zabuza gave out a light chuckle. "If I weren't a rogue ninja, I would join you Jiraiya., its been a long time." "What since you had a woman?" asked Jiraiya. "NO YOU IDIOT, since I've been to a hot spring and just relaxed, although the woman would be a bonus." "Zabuza, you aren't a pervy guy too right?" asked a curious Naruto. "NO YOU BRAT, but any man would like that, even you." "Alright, alright, lets get that Tsunade lady so she can be the damned Hokage instead of me and heal Kakashi sensei." And with that, the four continued their journey to find Tsunade.


	5. Neji's Fatal Flaw

**Chapter Five- Neji's Fatal Flaw**

It was a good day for the Leaf, they had found their new Hokage, even though they had to get around Orochimaru, and the village was being rebuilt slowly but surely. The only one who wasn't happy (other than Naruto because he wasn't Hokage) was Neji. He had herd rumors that someone had helped take down Itachi, that it was a rogue Ninja. He wasn't appreciative that a rogue, could do something that he, Neji Hyuga, could not. He needed to fight this Ninja, but first, he needed to see if he was really here, or if the rumors were false.

The answer came when he saw Naruto. The blonde was being just as stupid as ever at the Ramen shop, but Neji felt a prescience. He scanned with his Byakugan and found a person who was apparently tailing Naruto. The boy didn't even have a clue! The man was well hidden though, he could only see him with the Byakugan eye. This was the rogue he needed to fight, and defeat. He would wait until night, when Naruto fell asleep and the rogue stopped tailing him. He tailed the Demon until dark at Naruto's house, only to run into Shino Aburame. "Hello Shino, may I ask what you are doing here, collecting insects maybe?" "No, Hyuga, I just wanted to tell you that he knows." answered Shino. "What? I masked my presence and-." "He is right you know, may I ask what a young punk like you wants with me?" "My name is Neji Hyuga, I came to fight you, I don't believe that you were strong enough to stop people as powerful as that Sand Ninja."

"I knew you were a Hyuga by those ridiculous eyes, your just like Kakashi, you will lose as long as you only rely on them, arrogance runs in the Hyuga clan." "You know nothing about me, or my clan, and who is the arrogant one?"said Neji. "Please don't mistake advice for arrogance, I was simply trying to help you, and on the contrary, I know much about your clan. Both your father and uncle were in my Bingo Book of people to kill." "Well then let us test your power, whoever you are." "My name is Zabuza Momochi, and I will be the one to test you, now come."

"Let me tell you now Neji, right now, there are three ways I can kill you." "You talk to much, arrogant fool, now come." Neji gave a quick glance to see that Shino was still watching but from a safe distance away. He turned back to see a Kunai coming a t his head. "Rotation" he yelled and used this technique to spin the one Kunai knife right into the roof of Naruto's house, directly above his head. Zabuza then threw his sword at Neji. "A bigger weapon will make no difference." said Neji as he used another Rotation. The sword shot to the same place as the Kunai. "Anything else you'd like to try before my attack?" asked Neji. Zabuza just smirked. Neji was ready to attack but he felt a sharp pain run down his spine. Blood ran down his back from the spot that a Kunai knife was logged into his neck. He collapsed with Zabuza at his side.

"I will heal you up with the medicine your cousin gave Naruto." Zabuza healed Neji with some ointment he took from Naruto's pocket. Neji got up and asked "How?" "Simple, I know all about your clan, and its weaknesses, or should I say your BLIND-SPOTS." "Of coarse, that Kunai was aimed so I would rotate it into a place where it falls in my blind spot." "Yes, but that was only way to kill you, I have to more, so get up and lets go." Neji got up and took his stance. Zabuza raised his hands for a Jutsu. "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu." The mist was so thick, visibility was zero. "Ok I need to quickly scan with my Byakugan and-." "Too late." he had a knife against his neck. "Now your dead twice, one more left."

Neji was disgraced, he should be dead twice now! There wont be a third time because he rushed for his most devastating technique. He wanted to strike the Eight Gates to close his Chakra points. He ran fast and hit Zabuza! Zabuza went spinning out of control grunting at the pain, when he hit the ground though, he exploded, into water. "Water Clone Jutsu, no, it can't be." but by that time, Neji had another Kunai on his neck. "That's all three." said Zabuza. "Now get out of here before I decide to kill you for real, I turned soft since I came here." Neji turned to leave with Shino but Zabuza stopped them. "Let me take this female tracking insect out as well." He then took a bug out of his hair and squashed it. "I have work to do so get out." With this both, Neji and Shino left, utterly defeated.


	6. Temptation

**Chapter Six- Temptation**

Zabuza stood with a frown on his face, he had just witnessed his two idiots fight each other, and why? Sasuke was arrogant and had to prove to himself more than anyone that he was better than Naruto. Naruto on the other hand fought simply for Sasuke to except him, as a friend. Poor Sakura had to be caught in the middle of it all too, even though Zabuza hadn't considered her under misfortune at all, after all she was useless. She never did anything but cheer for Sasuke, No! He must not think like that! She had helped him as much as the other two had. Zabuza stood with Jiraiya and Kakashi, they were all contemplating what to do now.

"You needed to teach him the Rasengan didn't you Jiraiya?" spoke Kakashi. "Yes, especially after you taught Sasuke the Chidori, its only fair." "Who cares, the thing, or should I say PERSON we need t worry about now is that damned Uchiha, their arrogance always makes them the same, and that idiot just shattered that arrogance." said a more than annoyed Zabuza. "I'll talk to him, I might be able to replenish that arrogance with kindness, even though I've never been good with feeling." said Kakashi. "Your our last hope Kakashi, make it count." said Jiraiya.

Zabuza followed Kakashi and watched as the silver haired Jounin tied the Uchiha up and gave him his little talk. Much to the happiness of Kakashi, the talk seemed to work, he made his way to Zabuza with a rare smile on his face. "I think I did it, so now I'll leave, the road of life is calling." Kakashi then left Zabuza who rolled his eyes at his idiotic comment. The Demon decided to see Sasuke home, but in the shadows of coarse. It's a good thing he did too because Sasuke was soon attacked by the Four Sound Ninjas. He could have helped Sasuke but he wanted to not attract their attention, he would help only if Sasuke's life was in danger.

It wasn't though because Sasuke was soon left alone. Zabuza saw the look in his eyes and knew what Sasuke was going to do, he was going to betray his village to go to the legendary Sannin Orochimaru. Now this was his turn for a talk, Sasuke wouldn't listen to him but he had to try and make Sasuke see what everyone else but him saw. He came down in front of Sasuke. "What do you want?" questioned the raven hair without even looking up. "Sit." said Zabuza shortly, pointing to the tree which Kakashi tied him to. Sasuke didn't know why he listened, but he sat. There was something different in Zabuza's voice that made him do what he said.

"I know what your gonna say so save your breath." said Sasuke. "My words will be different from your teacher's." answered Zabuza. "Hmph, hurry up and talk then." "Alright you impatient brat." Zabuza said. "Now I can't tell you what to do Sasuke, I am not the one to make that decision, but I know what your going to do and I just want to tell you what I think about it." he continued. To this Sasuke simply nodded with his head down. "To put it simply, you're the reason your not powerful." said Zabuza. "I learned that power comes from friends, they give you the strength you need, but you, you don't want to accept that Naruto is your friend, and so you'll never be strong." Sasuke didn't move at all. "You have a hard choice to make Sasuke, make the one you feel is right, but on a final note, is life that bad here?" Sasuke looked up at Zabuza with a single tear in his eye, but Zabuza was once again gone. Right there, Sasuke made his choice.


	7. To The Same Place

**Chapter Seven- To The Same Place**

After all the hard work of everyone, Sasuke still left for Orochimaru. It was a sad and somber day really. Naruto and his crew were assigned to get Sasuke back, at any cost. One by one they had taken on the now Five Sound. They had gotten the assistance of the Sand and Lee's team. All this until Naruto Uzumaki himself faced off one on one with his long time rival Sasuke Uchiha. Zabuza wanted to help, but this was something the two needed to settle on their own. He watched patiently as the two exchanged words of both friendship and hatred, it was clear that these two were on a collision course since they met. They were friends and rivals at the same time and this was where it all exploded in one big fight. The two though, weren't as alone as they thought, they had an uninvited spectator.

Zabuza watched as his two idiots squared off. He was surprised to see that Naruto had gained the early advantage. He delivered a series of combos to the Uchiha that left him in a daze. Sasuke was no pushover however as he came back with his own combinations. Zabuza knew right there, this fight would be over very quickly, they were both giving it their all. Naruto took another right hand to the face, but he was smiling about it. Comparing this to the very annoyed look on Sasuke's face as he took another left hand. Eventually they REALLY decided to give it their all, because Naruto began to glow red as he used the Nine Tail's Chakra. Sasuke was then overwhelmed with punches and kicks. He was on his last limp when he changed form, he used Cursed Mark Level Two.

Naruto charged with a full fury Rasengan, while Sasuke charged with a full power Chidori. They collided and Sasuke's headband got cut through the Leaf sign, signifying his end in the Leaf. Naruto went down, Sasuke almost did too. He looked at his teammate, contemplating if he could kill him or not. He looked like he wasn't but he soon raised a Kunai to put through Naruto's neck. I spiked Kunai flew through the air knocking Sasuke's out of his hand. Zabuza would not allow Naruto to die. "I though you said you weren't going to stop me." said Sasuke. "I wouldn't stop you from going to the Snake, not killing your teammate." said Zabuza. "Get out, I don't need you, your just a second rate Missing Ninja." "Now that stings, and sorry but I won't leave, your about to toss your most precious person aside like nothing, like me, I won't see that happen again." "If you won't go then I'll MAKE you." yelled Sasuke.

He charged Zabuza with a second wind and connected with a solid right fist. Zabuza went flying into the cave wall. "Kid you just made a mistake, one that you'll regret when you wake up in your former village." Zabuza drew his sword but got hit in the face again with a left hand. While reeling from the punch he took a right to the gut and a strong uppercut. He fell on his back, as Sasuke landed a huge jumping foot to his chest. Sasuke jumped back and made a series of familiar hand signs. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu" he yelled. Flames came out of his mouth and covered Zabuza and the surrounding area. He panted a little and herd a voice. "You underestimate me brat." A huge sword swing came but he blocked it with a Kunai. Sasuke made a swinging kick which connected with Zabuza's head. The Demon went down again but got up quickly. Zabuza put his hands in the air for the Hidden Mist Jutsu. Sasuke wasn't afraid of this though, he would let Zabuza do his little trick. But Zabuza but his top hand back down, this was for a different Jutsu from the Hidden Mist. Zabuza was not holding back. Sasuke realized this and attacked immediately! He charged Zabuza so Zabuza stopped his Jutsu and grabbed the raven's foot. He threw Sasuke across the cave. Sasuke landed on one foot, which was a mistake. In a bad defensive position he would not be able to guard the sword that Zabuza now threw. He took the brunt of it in the chest, he was cut open, but nothing major. Zabuza wasn't trying to kill Sasuke. Sasuke then transformed into Level Two cursed mark which caused Zabuza's sword to go flying into the cave wall behind him. He then powered up a Chidori. He was low on Chakra so this one wouldn't be as powerful as the others but it would be effective nonetheless. He looked at Zabuza who too was performing his signature Jutsu.

Sasuke charged with Chidori as Zabuza yelled "Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu." A huge wave of water came at Sasuke causing his halt to stop abruptly. They both struggled under the others Jutsu but eventually Sasuke won. The Chidori ripped through the water straight into Zabuza's chest, slamming him into the cave wall. "Its over, Demon." said Sasuke. "Yes, I can't survive this wound, but you won't be alive to see." He then took his last Kunai and dug it into the back of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke quivered a little and then fell to the floor. "So you killed my new body did you? How disappointing." Zabuza turned to the voice to see Orochimaru.

He walked straight up to the dying Zabuza. "I'll have to repay you by killing you now!" Orochimaru's signature Grass Halberd sword came out of his mouth. Zabuza had given up, it was over. As Orochimaru came for the final blow, a single Senbon needle fell from the sky, stabbing the Sannin straight in the back. He screamed in pain, this was his chance! Zabuza took his sword out of the cave wall and decapitated Orochimaru. He walked a few steps away from the wall and dropped his sword, he then took a few more steps. Naruto awoke to see Zabuza with a huge whole in him, as well as the bodies of Sasuke and Orochimaru. Zabuza looked in the sky and spoke. "I guessed you wanted me at peace in the end right, Haku? Thank You for your help once again." Zabuza dropped to the floor of the cave.

Naruto ran over to the fallen Zabuza. "Don't talk kid, let me do that." he said. "I'm sorry for all the trouble and pain I caused you and your friends, but I have one final request, bury me with Haku again." To this Naruto simply nodded. With his last breath Zabuza said "Ha ha ha ha, I finally figured it out, I guess I will go to the same place as Haku after all." With that, the Demon moved on to join Haku. Naruto got up and turned around to see Sasuke getting up. "He STILL never meant it, even after all I did." said Sasuke. "He did the same thing as Haku, he paralyzed me but didn't kill me." "Well Naruto, lets go home, it took me a Demon to see what a fool I've been, and I'll never forgive myself." With that they both turned around and went to the village, Zabuza's body on their backs.

Ten years later, Naruto had accomplished his goal of becoming Hokage, Sasuke was his right hand man. His face was finally on the Hokage Mountainside. With Sasuke and a new Morale, they destroyed Orochimaru's lair killing both Kabuto and Suigetsu in the explosion. They also killed the Akatsuki including Deidara, Kisame, and to Sasuke's delight, Itachi. It was now all over, the village was at peace, and it had one man to thank. The man who Naruto also made have a stone face on the Mountainside above the Hokage's. Zabuza Momochi, The Demon of the Hidden Mist. No, The Demon of the Hidden Leaf.

* * *

Thank You for reading my story! My first one is finally over! Please review and tell me how you liked it! THANKS AGAIN!! 


End file.
